


Lonely

by orphan_account



Series: Thrandolas: Diamond and Pearl [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ada?" You look up to see him, a small pale figure in the doorway. "Ada, I'm cold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

"Ada?" You look up to see him, a small pale figure in the doorway. "Ada, I'm cold."

You frown. "It's still early autumn, Legolas, you shouldn't be cold." Even if it was midwinter, you are Elves, you do not feel the cold. Surely he is not - no. You will not allow your thoughts to travel that road.

Legolas shakes his head. "Not like that," he says. "Not from the outside in. But I don't know how else to describe it." He accepts the unspoken invitation and enters your room, shutting the door behind him. "Like I'm cold no matter how warm it is," and your heart clenches in fear for your son, "like I'm on my own, no matter how many people are around me."

You can feel the tension release itself in your spine. Legolas is not fading.

But, you wonder, with all your centuries spent with only that same feeling for company, how could you have missed his loneliness?

You abandon the papers scattered over your desk and turn to Legolas. "How long has it felt this way?"

His eyes well up with tears and you know. Of course you know.

"Since your Naneth died?" It was exactly a year ago today.

Legolas nods and pushes back the tears. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

And neither do you. Not tonight. "Of course you can stay," you tell him, and Legolas falls into your arms. You pick him up and carry him to your bed, your arms wrapping around him as he curls up beside you.

You've kept to yourself this past year. You hadn't realized how much you'd missed this close contact until suddenly you had it again; you hadn't noticed your own loneliness until it was gone.

"Can I kiss you?" Legolas asks, jolting you out of your thoughts. There's a brief pause before he takes your stunned silence as a yes and shifts forward to close the inches of space between you. His touch is light, his lips soft; he doesn't kiss like a child, though human eyes would judge him no more than ten, and it doesn't take long before you start to respond, to lean into his touch, to add your own gentle caresses to his.

When the two of you finally break apart for air the thought hits you like a charging Oliphaunt: _he is my son. What have I done?_

You hold him tight and swear to yourself that it will never happen again.

* * *

The next night he stands in your doorway. "Ada, can I stay with you?"

Your stomach clenches.

You let him in.


End file.
